


We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dofty, Dom/Isaac mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: It started off as a weekend away for team-building after Jasmine's death but now Dom and Lofty have found themselves sharing a bed.





	We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> dom and lofty are forced to share a bed (for whatever reason, you decide) and they end up talking until 4am and a sleep-deprived lofty confesses that he never meant to reject dom when dom tried to kiss him

Dom’s idea of a good weekend wasn’t exactly this: a team building weekend.  
It was Hansen’s idea after Jasmine’s death that the team should spend some “quality” time together. Whilst Dom was up for spending time with his friends he was not too keen on rock climbing, leap of faith and numerous assault courses. It was rather awkward during “Nightline” where they were all blind folded and went over an assault course, Dom gripping onto Lofty’s shoulders for dear life as they struggled over tires and beams.  
Now, that takes him up to here. The night was drawing in and they were all exhausted after a long day of mental power, lifting tyres, hanging on and climbing. Sacha says that due to budget, there’s had to be some room sharing. He had a cheeky glint in his eye as he looked at Dom who immediately wondered what Sacha was looking so smug about.  
He called out lists of names, just like at school, until there were just two names left.  
“Dom and Lofty you’re sharing.” Stated Sacha in a no-nonsense tone  
Lofty nudged Dom on the shoulder and smiled, “Come on then, roomie.”  
“Do not call me that!” warned Dom.  
Of course he wanted to share a room with Lofty, he’d imagined many different scenarios, but that was before he had tried to kiss Lofty and got rejected. This was not great for his emotions. He swallowed and produced a smiley front,  
“Come on then.”  
Sacha grinned to himself.  
Dom took the room card and they walked quietly to their room. Dom put the card in the slot and it bleeped and he pushed the door open. Lofty made a small noise that Dom assumed he was fairly happy with their accommodation. There was a big bathroom and wardrobe – the beds must be around the corner. They both wheeled their suitcases but stopped suddenly;

There was only one bed.

Dom looked at Lofty and Lofty looked at Dom.  
“They must have another room with two beds. Wait here –“rambled Dom before Lofty cut him off  
“Dom, its fine. It’s late and I’m tired and I’d rather go without the drama. Plus, what’s so wrong about sharing a bed with me.” Joked Lofty experimentally.  
Dom sighed loudly, his eyes were rebelling against his better judgement and he let out a yawn.  
“Fine then… it’s only one night.” Said Dom, defeated without truly giving up a fight.  
Dom grabbed his pyjamas from his suitcase and went into the bathroom to change – he still feels self-conscious after Isaac so chooses to wear the pair of plaid PJ bottoms. When he came back out, Lofty was wearing a loose grey shirt and just his boxers. They both found themselves blushing,  
“I’ll change if you want me to.” Offered up Lofty but Dom dismissed him,  
“No, it’s fine.”  
Lofty quickly brushed his teeth and Dom settled into the bed and saw that the alarm clock said 11pm. Not as late as he thought. Lofty returned and got into the other side of the bed. They only had the two bedside lamps on which provided a gentle lighting that accentuated Lofty’s facial features. They both lay on the backs, switching the lamps, and listened to each other’s breathing for a while. Then, simultaneously, they both switched their lamps back on and turned to face each other  
“I can’t get to sleep.” They both announced at the same time.  
They both laughed quietly in delirium at the situation they’ve found themselves in.  
“Talk?” asked Lofty.  
And that’s what they did. As soon as they started they couldn’t stop. They spoke about the day’s events and Lofty admitted that he didn’t feel like he belonged on this weekend because he didn’t really know Jasmine. Lofty spoke a bit about Australia and what the ED was like, both recounting stories of the crazy situations both of themselves had found themselves in whilst the time raced by. 11pm soon turned to 3am. After that, the conversations took a more honest turn as they both poured their hearts out – Lofty still holding out slightly.

“This is the first time I’ve shared a bed with someone since Isaac.” Admitted Dom quietly. Lofty, naturally, shuffled a little closer and took Dom’s hand hesitantly. Dom made no objections and Lofty proceeded carefully,  
“I would never hurt you, I could never be that kind of monster.”  
Dom feels a couple of tears slip from his eyes, “I look back now and think of all the months of manipulation and belittlement and pain and wonder ‘how did I ever get that far?’ How did I find myself in the devil’s trap?” Finding himself holding his ribs protectively… instinctively.  
Lofty looked close to tears, eyes glassy with emotion and a distinct lack of sleep, “I never meant to reject you. I… I wanted to kiss you, Dom.”  
“What?” questioned Dom in disbelief.  
“I got so panicked and it reminded me of the wedding and Lenny and it all rushed to my head and I got scared. I was scared to kiss you so I didn’t. I messed with your emotions and you don’t deserve that, not after everything you’ve been through.” Admitted Lofty, guilt lining every word.  
“Don’t say that, Lofty. You’ve really helped me these last few months; you’ve been sweet, caring and thoughtful and given me faith in love again.” Smiled Dom sadly.  
They were so close that their foreheads were gently resting on each other’s and their hand were still joined together.  
“I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” Mumbled Lofty  
“Yes you do.” Replied Dom with conviction.  
They looked down at each other’s lips and shuffled closer, pressing their lips softly together. This kiss moved with gentleness and affection and with an outpouring of emotion. They slowly pulled away, lips coming away and rested their foreheads on each other.  
They fell asleep like that: holding hands, legs tangled together and foreheads touching.

Sacha’s plan had worked magnificently.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: rycbarmerlin


End file.
